


Simply Say "I'm Okay"

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Family Loss, Hurt No Comfort, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being recognized is one thing. Being known for your bravery and sacrifice is an entirely different ballpark.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Simply Say "I'm Okay"

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm trying out a new writing style, so apologies if this is somewhat difficult to read. If it isn't, then abandon your feelings and tell them to sleep on the couch! :D

I'm okay.

That's what he told himself. Even through the pain, the fear, and the never-ending sight of true evil in front of him. Leonardo knew what he needed to do, and did so immediately upon his realization. It didn't matter if he was hurt, it didn't matter if he was killed.

If it meant that his brothers would never find out about this beast, that they would be completely oblivious to its horrific reign, he was willing to die.

Teeth and claws tore through Leo's scales, drawing more blood than he ever expected to have. Bites and scratches that were bound to turn into scars littered the Slider's body, and Leonardo swore that the monster fighting against him had tore off a chunk of his shoulder.

He was never granted the ability to check, nor did he truly care at the moment.

He could envision it now; Raph and Mikey would scream and cry and beg to know what happened, Donnie would go into doctor mode and do his best to tend to Leo's injuries, and Splinter would be there to silence the three. To force Leo to tell the truth. A wry chuckle made its way into the tense air, only provoking the monster more.

"Alright, what say you, beast? Wanna try and kill me again?"

A low growl was followed directly by a step forward. The mutant in front of Leo hissed and gave false pounces, seemingly attempting to merely urge its opponent away.

"Oh come now! You can't be tired already! Look at me! I'm half-dead as is! Why don't you just finish me off?"

A hiss.

"Lemme guess, this was just a warning, huh? You just wanted me to go away, and when I didn't, you did what you had to in order to keep your territory safe… am I correct?"

No negative signs.

"Hmmph. Fine. I guess I'll say that was a good fight; you really got that strength and speed going there for ya."

An annoyed huff.

"Okay, fine. I'm leaving. But you have to promise to not attack innocent New Yorkers again, M'kay?"

A nod.

"Good." Leo turned and left, a sneer on his face as he finally caught sight of the large gash on his shoulder. "And thanks for the battle scars, you animal!"

Leo continued to walk home, making his way into the sewers, only to fall to his knees upon landing in the familiar sewer water. "I'm okay." he told himself, standing despite his protesting legs. Nothing more than the occasional murmur and curse of pain escaped Leo's mouth, these being the only things that reminded Leo of the fact that he was still alive.

That he needed to get home.

He needed his family.

He needed his brothers.

He needed his twin.

"Who'da thunk that Don would end up being the one to determine whether or not I die?" The question was rhetorical and sarcastic beyond comprehension. Both of the twins had always been ones to argue with each other about the pettiest of things, yet they were always ready and willing to help the other when time called for it.

"You're fine, Leonardo. Just a bit longer." More steps carried him closer to his home.

Just a bit farther. A few minutes if he continued on at this pace.

What would Splinter say if he saw this?

_Maturity is a virtue. You have potential, Leonardo, but you will never reach it if you continue to act the way you do! ___

__"Heheh, no kidding." Leo was getting weak, too weak to function. The blood loss was finally kicking in, and Leo would soon be face down in the disgusting water he trudged through. Spots clouded his vision, he stumbled, he fell. "No. I'm okay."_ _

__It was a lie, he knew it, but it kept him going._ _

__"Keep moving. You're gonna make it home. You're gonna be yelled at, then fixed, then hugged, and everything will go back to normal."_ _

__Another lie._ _

__"I'm okay,"_ _

__Another._ _

__"I'm okay,"_ _

__Another._ _

__"I'm. Okay."_ _

__A thud. He was on his side now. His shoulder submerged in filthy water. By now, if the blood loss didn't kill him, the countless infections sure would._ _

__When his phone rang, Leo nearly shattered his phone with the force he used to retrieve it. The number was blurry, but it was nearly impossible to be unable to identify Raph's profile picture, even with the unwavering migraine Leo was experiencing._ _

__"Hey there Raphie-Boy. How's it goin'?" Leo's weak voice didn't necessarily do much to quench Raphael's ever-growing worry; if anything, it made things worse._ _

__"Where are you?! And why do you sound so weak?!" The urgency in Raph's tone was enough to cause Leo to cringe visibly, hissing in pain as his movements disturbed his weeping shoulder. Seconds later, a small tadpole made its way into Leo's shoulder, burrowing through as if it viewed Leo as a giant log._ _

__"SON-OF-A-BITCH!"_ _

__"WHAT'S WRONG?!"_ _

__"Nothing! I'm okay! I swear, Raph! I'm okay- I'm okay!"_ _

__"No you aren't! Leo, where are you?!"_ _

__"Don't worry about it! I'm almost home! I'm- I'm… almost… 'm home…" the soft splash of water forced Raph's stomach to drop, and he begged his brother to say something - say anything to assure the family he was truly safe. When nothing came, Raph knew what had happened. Call it sibling intuition, older brother instinct, whatever. He knew the truth._ _

__"He's gone…" such a mere whisper set off a wracking of sobs and denials from the others._ _

__How were they supposed to have known about this? Leo never told them about anything! He never alerted them to any sort of danger!_ _

__"Why didn't you say anything else?!" Donnie was desperate by now, desperate to find out why his twin wasn't given more time to be saved._ _

__"Because…" How was he supposed to say this? It wasn't as easy as one would hope. "Because all he would tell me was that he was okay…"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> *No Regerts


End file.
